2Spooky4Scooty
by Strideshitt
Summary: Scout has never seen a horror movie before and decides its about time to do so. Medic is dragged into it and suddenly we have two very spooked adult men.


Scout was 23 years old. An adult, hell he could even drink! But here, surronded by older men, he was still a child. Then again, he was used to that. 23 years he had been alive, and all that time had also been used being the youngest. Being babied here wasn't much different, all of the mercs were his brothers and Medic was like their mother.(Except he wasn't as good of a cook and didn't really appreciate being compared to a mother either.)  
So, through years of being the youngest and being a little baby, Scout had never actually seen a horror movie. He had tried time and time again to convince his mother he could handle one, but even his real brothers laughed at the thought. Of course the men here didn't react much differently when he brought up the idea.

"Are ye sure ye can 'andle somethin' like that lad?" Demo had laughed, swaying with his bottle of scrumpy.

"Hell yeah! It ain't like I'm a little kid or nothin'!" Scout had protested back stubbornly. "I've seen like...hundreds'a scary movies back at home!"

"Alright son! I believe you! After all, we're AMERICAN! Nothing can scare us!" Soldier chimed in with his gruff barking, an arm slung around Scout's neck. Of course if anyone agreed with him it would be Soldier, the guy was a nut but he also liked Scout so it wasn't really any skin off his back to say 'oh yeah we can get him a movie.'

Demoman just laughed, and soon Scout found himself out of the base in town with Sniper at some video store, looking for the scariest movie he could find, after all what was the point of a first impression if the first thing you saw was terrible?

"Alright, so I'm thinkin' either 'Pyscho' or this new movie called 'Night of The Living Dead' whattya think man?" Scout idly asked the Australian, glancing back and forth from the two movies he held in his bandaged hands.

"Would ya just bloody pick already?" The talled man growled, pulling his hat down over his eyes with a tug. Being out in public made Sniper a little edgy and all the 9 men knew it. Scout didn't even know why Sniper was the one who took him anyway considering both the Medic and the Spy also had working cars. Not that he was really in any situation to complain on a free ride.

"Alright" He tossed Pyscho back on the shelf and then began heading his way to the front counter. "night of the living dead it is."

It wasn't that Scout was scared of watching the movie alone, it was just that he thought having a companion would be...better? But, sadly, if getting the men to agree letting him get the movie in the first place was hard then getting one of them to agree to watch it was going to be impossible.

"What? Being a big boy isn't enough anymore? Do you need me to come hold your hand and keep you from the monsters?" Spy laughed as he looked through the kitchen cabinets, ciggarette hanging from his lips as he taunted the boy. "Non, I do not want to spend my day off holding the hands of some child." And with that, the French man waved him off, never actually facing him since he asked, and cloaked disappearing from both his view and the room.

Whatever, he was probably just a baby. Frenchies were cowards anyway.

* * *

Slowly turned down one by one by all of the men was awful, everyone making fun of him then leaving or something to that effect. By the time Scout only had one left he was practically fed up with asking anyway, not that he really wanted to watch the movie with any of these losers anyway.

He sighed in early defeat as he made his way to a familiar part of their base, the hospital wing. Of course Medic would be the last one he would ask, the German guy made him a little uncomfortable on a daily basis so it wasn't like watching something with him sounded that appealing to the Scout.

He tapped one knuckle on the door before opening it. "Knock knock, Doc." He shouted as he entered.

Over by one of the drawers, with a dove sitting on a broad shoulder, stood the Medic in his 'informal' attire.

"Ach, hallo Scout." He greeted, setting down some sharp instrument and waving away a stray bird that had decided to perch itself on the now closing drawer. "What brings you here?"

Scout fidgeted a bit and longed to turn around and run out as soon as the other spoke. "Ah, uh, nothin'. Just wonderin' if...ya' wanted to watch a movie with me or somethin'? All the other fellas already turned me down so it ain't like Im gonna be offended if you say no or somethin' like that."

He watched as the doctor stood there blank face, adjusting his glasses. He finally answered with a smile.

"Ah..why not."

* * *

Scout wasn't shivering because he was scared or anything. He was 23 years old, he didn't get scared. He killed people for a living so he wasn't afraid of no man, no nothing. It must have just been cold in the room or something.

Medic on the other hand, he might have been tensed up in fear. Scout was just holding his hand because the guy needed comforting.

And Scout DEFINATELY was not beginning to cry a little in fear. No, he just got some dust in it. Or maybe he had been staring at the screen so long.

"Shit!" Scout practically screamed as something a happened in the movie. He was just startled by Medic flinching was all, seriously, he was not scared of some movie.

And he would continue to insist he was not scared even as he and the doctor were practically holding each other as the movie came to its end. Scout wasn't a baby he was just...making sure the Medic didn't feel bad for being so scared of it. Yeah, that was the answer. Why would Scout be afraid of something like 'zombies'.

As the two mercs sat in stunned silence in the dark, neither wanted to move or anything to turn off the screen that was now scrolling through a particularly long list of names of people that had helped fuel their nightmares.

Finally Scout broke the silence, which was normal for him, by laughing and turning on a nearby lamp. "Oh boy that.."

The other man coughed. "Ja, that was..."

"So how was it?" A new voice called from the doorway, loud and booming. Both of the men on the couch shrieked and jumped into each others arms again at the intrusion.

Moments later they both realized it was just Soldier, and once more Scout found himself laughing nervously.

"Oh! It was...it was great. Eh haha..."

Medic coughed, adjusting his tie awkwardly as he looked away from the other two men with a blush dusting his cheeks. "Ja...es war erschreckend... great."

Scout nodded in agreement as Soldier laughed, more than fully aware apparently how paranoid the movie had made the two mercenaries.

"Right! 'Great'! Have fun sleeping tonight men, I swear I heard something outside though." Soldier continued laughing as he left the room, and out of sight.

Scout released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at the Medic, both of them blushing.

"Right. Sleep." Scout watched as the doctor stood up, both obviously hesitant and shaken.

"Right. Gute nacht..." The Medic looked over at the doorway uncertainly, not sure if he actually had the intentions or the guts it would take to travel through the dark base to his dark room all alone with nothing but the shadows and strange noises of a old building in the middle of nowhere.

And then Scout got up and backstabbed him cause it wasnt actually scout it was spy and medic died and then he killed everyone else and the enemy team won forever because respawn was off or something like that and then spy married scouts mom and lived happily ever after but still had nightmares because he was a baby and pissed the bed because spy is french

**THE END**


End file.
